Communications networks enable users of social media services to published authored social media content and receive social media content. Social media content is content authored by (or otherwise provided by) users of the social media services and designated to be provided to one or more other users of the social media services. Sometimes the content can be transmitted to users as soon as it is received by a social media service, e.g., in real time. Sometimes the content can be stored and later transmitted to users, a technique sometimes called “playing back” the content. The content may include one or more words of text.